The Sand Man
by yuimomo
Summary: sasuke and friend s go take naruto camping so he can get his mind off of the death of his childhood friend Diedara. What they didn't know was when the first set foot into the forest was that they were being watched.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi um… the names yuimomo and this is my first Naruto and first ever fanfiction. In Naruto I support Gaara x Naruto (fan girl scream). **

**I do not own Naruto**

"Hurry up dobe we don't have all day" sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait you stupid teme I have stuff than you do so stop crying!" naruto snapped at sasuke.

"I don't cry dumbass" sasuke snapped back with a cool voice.

"Well~ what ever, are you sure you wanna go camping, I mean do you even know about the rumors that been going around school" Naruto asked.

"What that rumor about Deidara and Sasori missing they probably went some were to make out or something for a few weeks. Stop being a chicken." Sasuke said in a still cool not trying to remember the news report.

News two days ago

_Two high school boys have been found dead near the river of konoha forest. The bodies have been ripped apart like four people were holding each end of the body. The police have no idea who would cause such a heinous._

"It's all right dobe nothings bad going to happen when I'm around so don't worry" Sasuke said while snaking his hands around Naruto's sides " you got me remember."

"I know it's just that it's weird that just up and happen to Deidara and Sasori, Deidara was a good childhood friend of mine." Naruto said turning and hugging sasuke.

"Were going to spending time together so get your mind off of it." Sasuke said hugging naruto back. "Now get in the car I'll put the bags in the trunk." Letting Naruto go and going to put the bags in the car.

Naruto sighed _he's right I should stop worrying; I'm going to go camping with my boy friend and I'm be a good boy. What's the worst that could happen?_

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the cars engine start. "YO dobe come on!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto got up and walked to the car and got in. "you ready to go" Sasuke asked

"Yeah I'm ready" naruto said with a smile, _yeah what the worst that could happen. _Naruto thought

_Makes me that much stronger _

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_Thanks for making me a fighter_

Both boys were looking for were the source of music was coming from. Naruto had heard that song from were before but couldn't put his finger on it. Until he had remembered that it was Sasuke's ring tone. He had put his phone into the glove compartment when he had gotten into the car. Naruto had opened the glove compartment and handed Sasuke his phone.

"Here" Naruto said while giving Sasuke his phone

"Thanks babe, hello" Sasuke said waiting for a reply from the other end.

_Sup Sasuke what you up to_

"Oh hey Neji, me and Naruto are going camping in the Konaha forest."

_Dude~ that sounds like fun can I come and bring some friends along I promise we won't get in the way of what you and Naruto are planning to do._

"I… it depends on what Naruto wants." Sasuke says unsure.

Sasuke looks at Naruto and Naruto looks back wonder about what the conversation on the phone is about.

"What is it, who's on the phone?" Naruto asked full of wonder.

"It's Neji he wants to come camping with us, and wanted to know if he could bring a couple of friends." Sasuke said

"Sure, as long as he bring up to five friends and less alcohol. He got me so drunk last time I woke up in a chicken Ben."

Sasuke was surprised to here Naruto said yes.

"He said yes" Sasuke pause for a moment and whispered "bring lots of alcohol" Sasuke said with a grin.

"DAMIT TEME WHAT DID I SAY?!" Naruto shouted.

"Ok ok calm down, I was kidding." Sasuke said protectively and trying his best keeping his eyes on the road.

On the other end of the line Neji was laughing his ass off Sasuke.

"Well~ I'm going to tell everyone what were going to do see you later." Neji said about to leave.

With that Neji took his leave on the call.

"Yup what's the worst that could happen?" Naruto said aloud.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked questionably.

"N-nothing!" turning away from Sasuke's gaze _I'm gonna make this weekend worth it believe it! _Naruto thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back sense I'm still new at this I don't really know what to do when to add chapters if you know what to do I would love help me.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

NARUTO'S POV

"Hey Naruto wake up we're here." Sasuke said waking me.

"Ok" I responded getting out of the car stretching

I look around the area from the spot where I gotten out of the car. I've never been camping before so I guess lots of tree's are normal. I snap out of

My trance when I hear Sasuke call my name.

"Dobe can you help me set the tent up?" Sasuke asked

"Sure, coming." I said walking over to Sasuke in the grass area.

"Grab that end and pull it while I lift this end."

I listen to his direction wisely and pull the end of the tent

"Now get that nail and put it threw the hole at the end of the part that you're holding. After that we're finish."

I put the nail threw the hole, and stood up stepping on the nail so it could keep the tent down

"Neji will be here in an hour so the only thing we can do now is collect fire wood."

"I'll do it." I say with confidence

"I don't know….

I give him puppy dogs

Fine don't get lost"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Naruto went walking around finding fire and saw something odd.

"What the hell!?" he mumbled but shocked

There was sand in a circle with a rose in the middle, the rose looked so beautiful. Naruto was a bit confused because there was sand around the rose.

_Why is there sand in the forest _Naruto thought

Naruto puts the the wood down and wakes over to the rose and picks it up.

"OW!" he yelped

The rose pricked his finger and made it bleed. The blood had dripped into the sand.

"Note to self don't always touch pretty things." He rips so of the stem off of and put the rose in his hair walking off.

_He's the one_ … _I've waited so long_ a mysterious voice said.

The sand on the ground swirled around forming into a body.

_I've waited for you for so long… you've come back Naruto love. _The figure held out its hand were the blood had dripped licking it up.

_Just a little longer_ the figure whispered turning back to sand scattering.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto had gone to the camp with the fire to see Neji and some people arrived.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto yells excitedly

"Sup Naruto, I want you to meet my friends that's Sai." Neji points to the boy with pale skin

"Hey… dickless." Sai greets

Time stops for naruto.

"Hehe can you repeat that." Naruto nervously laughed trying to make sure his ears were clean.

"I called you dickless." Sai says with a smile like nothing happened.

"You… BASTARD!" Naruto attempted to jump on the boy, but Sasuke held him back.

"Please continue Neji." Sasuke says filling in for Naruto.

"Ok this is Sakura and Karin." Neji motioned his hands toward the two girls.

"It's nice to meet yo…" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because the two girls had grabbed boy friends hands.

"SASUKE-KUN" The girls scream.

"Wait before you jump on me I want you to meet my BOYFRIEND Naruto." Sasuke moves Naruto in front of him. Naruto waves, the two girls glare at him.

"This is Kiba the puppy on his head is Akamaru." Kiba waves and Akamaru barks.

"And this is my cousin Hinata" Neji points to a girl with a jacket on."

"Hello N-naruto-k-un." The girl bows blushing

"She's shy." Neji says

_At least there are two I can deal with_ Naruto thought

"Well let's get this party started!" Neji and Kiba yell

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Near the camp sight in a tree green eyes watch Naruto closely.

_You have a boyfriend and friends I am all you need. I will show you how much I love you Naruto. You will be loved so much you wont need friends or that black haired boy I _

_Will watch you every step of the way Naruto love._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for reviewing I figured out how to add chapters. Now shout outs to my peoples. I don't own Naruto

TigrezzTail-_ that information will probably be told in the 4__th__ chapter. Thanks for reading_

BIG yaoi fangirl- _love the opposite personality ha ha ha. Thanks for reading_

Dorianimeyaoilover-_ I know it has been a while sense anyone has made one of these so I thought I should make one. Thanks for reading_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

"Well let's get this party started!" Neji and Kiba yell

Sakura and Karin go to car a get a lot of beer and alcohol. Hinata went to get the tents out of the trunk. Neji and Kiba went to get some laser guns with vest to wear. Sai took a pencil and a sketch pad and wondered off.

"Hahaha Neji what the fuck?! I thought we agreed not a lot of alcohol INCLUDING beer!" Naruto said

"Calm down Naruto we won't do anything stupid like we did last time especially the Ben incident." He said holding his hands up to protect his self.

"Sign fine you do anything stupid you're leaving." Naruto had a serious tone

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

_1 hour later_

"Ok… sense every thing is set up what are we going to do first?" Kiba questioned

"We can all go swimming and drink, and then afterward head back to camp and relax for a bit, then play laser tag." Sasuke suggested

"Nice idea Sasuke." Neji said

The girls went to go change in the tents and Naruto went to do he same.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Karin yell

Sasuke turns around to see the two girls wearing swim suits. Sakura was wear a two peace pink swim suit, and Karin was wearing a red two peace.

"How do we look Sasuke-kun?" The girls ask in a seductive tone

"What ever." Sasuke said disinterested

The two girls didn't give up

"Are you that interested in that blond idot then u-." Sakura did get to finish her sentence because she saw Naruto walk out

Naruto had an orange pair of swim trunks with Konoha written on the side. Naruto had a girl-ish which would make any girl jealous of him. Sakura and Karin could only stair wide eyed at him.

"You…look awesome Naruto." Sasuke said with a pink blush that you can barely see

"Thanks Sasuke" Naruto said with a smile

With jealousy the two girl stoked of the anger and into the water

"Hey were is Hinata?" Naruto asked out of curiosity

"Over h-here Naruto-k-kun." A voice called

Hinata was hiding behind a tree blushing

"What are you doing over there come on lets swim together." He said walking over to her

"I g-guess s-so" She said as Naruto grabbed her hand to take her to the water

Hinata had a blue one piece one and her hair in two pony tails in the back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Everyone headed back to the camp tired and hungry so they decided to play laser tag tomorrow. They decided to go back to eat sandwiches and sit by the campfire.

"Hey sense its night and we got sandwiches you guys wanna here a scary story about this place?" Kiba asked everyone

"I don't remember anything happening to this place." Neji said

"Dude the legend about this forest is so freakin creepy and some what scary for some people you guys wanna here." Kiba said while drinking some of his beer.

"Just tell us the story all ready!" Karin said annoyed

"Ok did anyone know who Gaara no Sabaku is?" Kiba asked

Everyone everyone said no

"Well are all the same ages as he is. He probably still alive in this very forest." Kiba said

"Gaara was hated by his father because his wife died giving birth to him. Gaara had a brother and sister but he didn't get to see them as much because his father told them to 'stay away from him he's a monster'. Garra was abused by his father everyday and no one cared."

"That poor kid" Naruto said cuddling up to Sasuke..

"Oh here's the sick part Gaara had killed his uncle Yashamaru with his bear hands. And his father had enough of him, Gaara's father and some people had a ceremony. His father was going to offer is soul to Shukaku The sand demon, his father stabbed Gaara in the middle of the chest to give Shukaku an entrance to the body. When the ceremony ended the boy was different his face was dark and emotionless yet blood thirsty. He killed his father and the people that helped perform the ceremony."

"That's crazy how old was the kid." Sasuke asked

"I think he was about 7 or 8" Kiba said

"Damn" everyone said

"The bodies were found ripped apart but Garra was never found. Some people said he was died or he could still be alive watch us waiting for the right time to strike."

Some of the teens were scared and some were freaked out by the story

"You guys wish I didn't tell you the story." Kiba said

Everyone nodded

"Were'd ya here the story from?" Naruto asked Kiba

"My sister told me before I left she said be careful. I asked her why you didn't tell me about this a while ago she said I was too young."

Neji stretched out and yawned "Well… cool story Kiba we should all get to sleep we got a big day tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and went to there tents to go to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"_Yes tomorrow shall be a big day for all of you especially you Naruto" _A voice said in a tree watching everyone enter there tents

"_Tomorrow just you wait Naruto" _The voice said smirking.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I hope I'm doing well so far I thinking of putting lemon I hope I'm going to be good at it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

**Naruto's dream**

"Gaara Gaara were are you!" Little Naruto said walking around in Konaha forest

Sand formed into a boy a taller than Naruto

"AAAAH Gaara please don't do that you scared me." Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

"…" Gaara said nothing but stared at the small boy

"I sneaked away from papa so I can play with you, because this might be the last time we might meet." He said in a sad tone

Gaara didn't say anything, but Naruto knew he wanted to know why.

"Papa Iruka doesn't want me to leave the house anymore because I have to start going to school now like big kids do." He tried not to cry in front of Gaara, but couldn't hold it in. Naruto cried into his bear. Gaara came closer to Naruto and patted his head.

"No… crying" Gaara gave Naruto a calm replay

"B-but Gaara's gonna be l-lonely" Naruto tried wiping the tears from his face.

"Naruto…stop" Gaara said

Naruto had stopped to look at Gaara

"Come" Gaara said walking off. Naruto followed Gaara to an open area and were there were lots of stars.

"Wow that perdy." Naruto said spinning around while looking.

While spinning Naruto though of the first time he meet Gaara. Naruto didn't have any friend and would always go wondering around in the forest. Naruto had fell down a hill and started crying, sand started swirling and Gaara was there.

"Um Gaara."

Gaara turned his head to Naruto

"What happened to your momma and papa?" Naruto asked

"…Dead." Garra said casually

"Mine to." Naruto said with a smile. Gaara didn't tell Naruto he had killed them. Naruto had gotten up and patted himself off.

"I should go now before papa Iruka finds out I'm gone. I'm gonna miss you Gaara." Naruto hands Gaara his bear "You can keep him, bye bye."

**NARUTO'S DREAMS END**

Naruto wakes up and looks at his hand. _D-did I know Gaara, no that's impossible _Naruto thought standing up and leaving the tent.

_It looks like everyone's still sleeping _Naruto thought

"Good morning dickless." A voice said behind him under a tree

"STOP CALLING ME THAT SAI!" Naruto said quietly yelling at Sai trying not to wake anyone. Naruto walks over to Sai and sits next to him under the tree.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asks

"Looking over my drawings and camera and on my camera, I snapped the strangest picture of you." Sai said the last part with a smirk.

"Y-you sicko!" Naruto says blushing "Just show me the picture"

Sai shows Naruto the picture

"I don't see anything its just me and Hinata." Naruto says

"No… behind you" Sai points behind Naruto on the picture. Naruto looked at were Sai's figure was pointing and his eyes widened there was a man with red hair and green lifeless eyes behide a tree.

"And in this one." The next picture was of Naruto under a tree and the man was one tree behide him.

"W-what the hell, who is that." Naruto was freaked out

"I don't know but he was watching you the whole time you were here." Sai said to Naruto

"W-we should tell the others" Naruto said

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

"You guys I need to talk to you." Naruto spoke up

"What's up Naruto" Sasuke asks

"When I woke up Sai showed me some pictures of some guy stalking me."

Everyone was wide eyed and shocked

"W-what that's impossible we would have seen him by now it's a large number of us." Neji said

"Sai show them the pictures." Naruto said

"Hinata may I borrow your laptop?" Sai asked

"S-sure" Hinata went to the tent and brought out her laptop handing it to Sai. Sai plugged up the camera to the laptop and went to images to the computer. Sai showed everyone the images on the computer.

"Oh my god!" Sakura said shocked

"Who the hell is that?" Neji said shocked as well

"I-its him!" Kiba yelled

Everyone turned there heads towards Kiba

"Who is that Kiba?" Neji questioned

"Gaara no Sabaku, Gaara no freakin Sabaku" Kiba murmured

"That's impossible the kid died he couldn't survive out here!" Sasuke said

"This whole tine we've been here he's been watching us our EVERY move." Kiba's voice was whispering. "We gotta get Naruto out of her-." Kiba didn't finish his sentence everyone stared at Kiba.

"Um… Kiba what wrong?" Naruto's voice was full of worry

"Behind you." Kiba points behind everyone.

Naruto turns around and fear takes over him

_It's been a while… Naruto _the voice smiles _I've waited so long it's crazy_

Naruto steps back and fell on his bottom still staring in at him with fear.

"S-Sabaku" Naruto's voice was whispering.

Gaara face never changed it always stayed emotionless, but when Naruto said his last name he could feel the anger raise in side him.

"Don' . ." Gaara said with a harsh voice.

Gaara was getting closer and closer to the group and everyone toke steps back

"Don't be afraid of me… Naruto we can still we can be together like we were when we were kid. But it will permanent." Gaara smiled, it was not a warming smile it was a smile that would scare the hell out of anyone.

"Naruto get the girls out of here." Sasuke says with a serious voice. Grabbing guns out of his bag and handing it to Neji, Kiba, Sai, and Naruto.

"W-what are you saying he's going to kill you guys." Naruto said whilen grabbing Sasuke's hand. He moves away from Naruto.

"NOW!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. Naruto backs up and turns around getting ready to run.

"Come home alive." Then Naruto ran while holding Hinata's hand, the other two girls ran off before them.

"You should not lie… to Naruto. You're going to die right here." Gaara said

"It's better than you having him. Naruto is mine." Sasuke's voice was dark.

Gaara snapped. Naruto was forever his and no one else's. He had owned Naruto ever sense he found him. He will not let Naruto be in a relationship with this boy anyone. Gaara could change that. Gaara put his head back and started laughing.

"You have not officially owned Naruto." Gaara said still laughing

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked pointing his gun at Gaara

Gaara looked straight into Sasuke eyes. Gaara lifted up his hand making the boys flinch and putting it threw his hair licking his lips.

"Ever sense Naruto and I were kids, Naruto was always… innocent, and he still is." Gaara smirked

"What the hell are you saying?" Sasuke says out of frustration.

"I know what he means; he's saying Naruto's still a virgin." Neji says

Kiba eyes widen, and then feared eyes turn into anger

"You are not going to hurt Naruto you sick bastard, I don't care if you new Naruto when he was little. He doesn't even fucking remember you. The legend of you will end right here and now." Kiba yelled and shoot the gun.

Sand came out of a gourd on his back and blocked the bullet.

"You're bold for a loud mouth idot." Gaara said "Its time for your nightmares to come true"

The sand that was in side Gaara's gourd grabbed Kiba and imprisoned him in side

"Sand coffin." Gaara said turning his hand into a fist.

Everything went quiet. The sand that imprisoned Kiba was leaking blood. The three boys had lost there will to fight they wouldn't stand a chance against Gaara. They were facing a true demon.

"Now… your faiths will end up the same way"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

"Don't worry Hinata were almost at my place." Naruto tried to calm her

"Naruto w-what if there d-dead?" Hinata said

"Don't think like that Hinata! Naruto yelled hitting his steering wheel

"I-im sorry" Hinata started to cry

"Its ok Hinata just don't speak like that." Naruto says

Naruto took out his pone and called Sasuke's phone. It didn't answer the first time but Naruto tried again and he heard someone pick up.

"Sasuke are you guys alri- _Naruto_" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because it was a voice anyone would fear _Gaara's_ voice.

"…" Naruto had kept quiet

"I know your there Naruto did you really think you could run from me. This is nothing but a game of chase like when we were kids… I would always win this game." Gaara said with a chuckle.

Naruto ended the call and turned his phone off. He turns to Hinata

"What ever you do don't ever go out side I will take you anywhere you want. When you're alone lock everything in your house do you understand. You can even stay at my house when ever you want. School will be tomorrow so be on guard."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone this is my last chapter there will be lemon.**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

It has been three weeks sense they have seen the boys and the girls and Naruto are now sure that they are dead. Sakura and Karin are now roommates so they won't be alone. Hinata stayed at Naruto's place for a few weeks because her father went on a business trip for a few weeks. Today the student are in there first period class. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Karin are sitting together talking.

"So you guys have any plans this weekend." Naruto asked

"Yup, we invited Hinata to have a sleep over with us." Sakura said

"Awww Sakura you didn't invite me" he whined

"Baka it's a girl thing!" Sakura and Karin yell hitting him up side the head.

"That hurt you guys!" he whined some more which made the girls want to hit him again.

"Alright class settle down, we have a new student today. Come in don't be shy." The teacher said

A boy walks in and bows

"My name is Gaara it is nice to meet you all." The boy said and rises from his bow and looks straight into Naruto's eyes then smirks.

Naruto's world has crumbled him forgetting about the boys have come back right in his face. That chilling voice that scares the hell out of him when he sleeps is right in front of the class body and soul.N

"Ok Gaara why don't you sit in that desk next to Naruto." The teacher said Gaara nods

Naruto looks down not making eye contact at the boy so did the girls. During the whole school day Gaara has been staring at Naruto. When the bell ringed he ran out of the class and meet the girls at the car.

"What The hell how did he find?!" Karin yelled

"Hinata I want you to stay at the Sakura and Karin's house until I get I contact with." Naruto told her

"I'll drop you off at your place be careful." Sakura said

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Naruto waved goodbye two the girls and went inside of his house. He locked all of the doors in the house and the widows as well afterward he was getting ready for bed.

_He probably doesn't even know were I live_ Naruto thought. He gotten in bed and closed is eyes and dosed off.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Naruto woke up at 11:35 his mouth was dry son he went to get some water from the kitchen. He got a cup from the cabinet and turned on the faucet. He drank the water and put the cup in the sink. Naruto was going to walk back to his room until his feet felt weird.

_Why is there sand on my feet?_ Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't mind as much because he was too tired to think. He had entered his bed room and closed the door.

_Naruto_ A voice called out behind him.

Naruto had turned around to see Gaara. Gaara's eyes were as emotionless as ever still in his school uniform. Naruto couldn't speak he was too frightened he turned around to the door, but Gaara had grabbed him and threw him on the bed pinning him down.

"Didn't I tell you Naruto… I all ways win the game of chase." Gaara told

"You bastard you killed by boyfriend and friends I hate you." Naruto's voice was full of hate

"Don't say that love… I will make you change you mind for sure." Gaara started to kiss Naruto's neck

"N-no stop" Naruto couldn't think he didn't know what to do in sexual activities.

"Be quit… it will feel good just you wait" Gaara said with a smirk

Gaara took off Naruto's cloths and started sucking and kissing his stomach causing Naruto to moan like started rubbing Naruto's crotch.

"I've wanted your body ever sense we were kids." Gaara tells him "I was always watching you were ever you went. I was so obsessed with you now you're mine and mine only."

Naruto thought about that dream he had it had really happened he was so little he had for gotten about Gaara, but gaara never forgot about him. Naruto had left him all alone in that forest with no one. He started to cry.

"I'm soo s-sorry" Naruto said

Gaara had stopped sucking and looked at Naruto

"I left y-you all by your self in t-that forest and I n-never came back I for g-got about y-you im so sorry" he sobbed even harder

Gaara got up and put Naruto on his nap and hugged him.

"You haven't changed… you always use to cry… yet you still do" Gaara said holding on to Naruto tightly

"Why are you not mad at me!?" Naruto yelled rubbing his tears away

"Because I'm here now and we can be together." Gaara said while smiling

Naruto smiled back and started wiggling.

"Im hard" Gaara says plainly

_He got hard just because I smiled _Naruto thought. "Y-you can put it in"

Gaara position himself infront of Naruto's as and slowly went in; he didn't want to hurt Naruto as sense it was his first time. Naruto yelped in pain and gripped the sheets.

"Tell me… when to move" Gaara said trying to control him self from thrusting.

A few minutes later Naruto told Gaara he was ready. Gaara went in and out with a little faster pace. Naruto was moaning so much it was arousing it made Gaara go deeper and hitting Naruto's prostate.

"Garr-ha aha ah" Naruto whipped his head back

_Found it_ Gaara thought. He was going faster and faster with ever thrust with Naruto begging for more it was just too much.

"Garra I'm gonna!" Naruto cummed of all over Gaara chest and Gaara cummed inside of him.

Gaara pulled out of Naruto and fell beside him. And hugged the blonde

"I won't let you leave my side like before." Gaara said and went to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o


End file.
